Wizards of Warna Walk
Wizards of Warna Walk is a Malaysian adaptation of the Emmy-award winning series ''Wizards of Waverly Place''. ''The series premiered on Disney Channel Asia on August 30, 2019. Premise The series follows D'Cruz family, who runs Peranakan kopitiam called Little Nyonyum, located in Kuala Lumpur. As the siblings balance their lives as regular children in school and trainee wizards at home, they inevitably find themselves in a variety of hilarious, fun, and heart-warming situations. Cast Main * Emma Sofea as Amelia Rue D'Cruz, the youngest member of the D’Cruz household who is starting to discover the true potential of her magical abilities. * Mia Sara as Alissa Rose D'Cruz, the eldest child who feels a sense of responsibility to look out for her younger siblings. * Idan Aedan as Aiden Rowan D'Cruz, the middle child of the D’Cruz clan, who loves all things arts and music. * Afdlin Shauki as Norman James D'Cruz, a wizard, introduces and guides his children in the world of magic. * Carmen Soo as Jasmin Tae D'Cruz, who runs the kopitiam, Little NyoNyum, with her husband Norman. She is the family disciplinarian. Though she may seem strict with her children, she cares for them deeply. Recurring * Rose Melynna as Sarah, Amelia's best friend * Andika Rees as Johan Ali *Megat Sharizal as Cikgu Singh *Nur Anis Fatihah as Hailie Guest stars *Zalif Sadek as Pocong (Season 1, episode 1) *Hannan Barakbah as Cik Toy (Season 1, episode 2) *Ali Alasri as Hang Tuah (Season 1, episode 3) *Faiq Syazwan Kuhiri as Parameswara (Season 1, episode 3) *Syarifah Nur Syalin as P. Gunung Ledang (Season 1, episode 3) *Yiky Chew as P. Hang Li Po (Season 1, episode 3) *Ashraff Modee Zain as Professor Zubir (Season 1, episode 5) *Linora Low as Chef Ai Gar Ng (Season 1, episode 6) *Joel Timothy as Benji (Season 1, episode 7) *Tan Meng Kheng as Mr. Adam (Season 1, episode 7) *May June Tan as Ms. Nora (Season 1, episode 7) *Kamarul Baisah Hussin as Wayang Kulit (voice) (Season 1, episode 8) *Zain Hamid as Uncle Andy (Season 1, episode 9) *Mandy Chong as TBA (Season 1, episode 9) *Fikhree Bakar as TBA *Vicha Barbie as TBA Episodes All episode titles are based on Disney Life Philippines website, which will possibly later move to Disney+.Wizards of Warna Walk | DisneyLife PH As of September 23, 2019, titles now revealed on Disney Channel Asian website in respective countires.DC TV Schedule | Disney TV Shows | PhilippinesDC TV Schedule | Disney TV Shows | Singapore Season 1 #Haunted Hantu (August 30, 2019) #A Very Chocolatey Anniversary (September 06, 2019) #Masalah Di Muzium (September 13, 2019) #10-Minute Crazy Sale (September 20, 2019) #Report Card (September 27, 2019) #The Ice Kacang Shebang (October 04, 2019) #Murtabak Magic (October 11, 2019) #Pop Me and We Both Down (October 18, 2019) #It's All In The Family (October 25, 2019) #Potion Pandemonium (November 1, 2019) #Aiden's Little Sister (November 8, 2019) #Amelia's Choice (November 15, 2019) #You Can't Always Get What You Carpet (November 22, 2019) #Special crossover episode with ''Club Mickey Mouse(November 22, 2019) Trivia * Afdlin Shauki previously appeared as a guest for the season 2 finale of Club Mickey Mouse Malaysia, later Emma, Mia and Idan will guest in a season 3 special episode which aired on September 13, 2019. Videos Wizards of Warna Walk Promo Disney Channel Asia References